The one when no one was ready for a big surprise
by wulversmeadow
Summary: This is an alternative the episode where no one was ready. Joey and Chandlers fighting escalates to a level neither expected to ever happen. I do not own the show Friends nor the characters. This is a one shot. This contains explicit male x male content so you have been warned.


Chandler was really annoyed at Joey for wearing all his clothes and taking over the seat at Monica's. They had been fighting a lot recently. Both could feel their friendship was strained at the moment. They knew it and so did the rest of the gang. They just didn't know why. And to be honest neither did Joey or Chandler. They could feel the tension but not when it had started and why it continued.

They didn't want to fall out or hate each other. The very opposite in fact. Joey loved Chandler. They were best of friends and they knew all about each other. He loved how funny he was and how when he was down he could always cheer him up.

And Chandler loved Joey. He whenever he had a bad day at work Joey was always there for him. He always took care of him from cooking good meals to listening to his problems.

Now they didn't romantically love each other. They were both straight. But they cared for each other like they did. But tonight wasn't showing that at all. They had been bickering over the chair at Monica's place whilst getting ready for the night out. It had led to Joey at this moment standing in Monica's doing lunges in Chandlers clothes.

'Get out of my clothes'! Chandler shouted at Joey. Ross stood there, he knew tonight wasn't going to happen at this rate.

'Well give me back mine'! Joey replied just as loudly.

'Not until you give me back my chair'! Chandler rushed him. But Joey leapt back.

Ross had enough. They were going to be so late for the dinner, at this point in time. 'Right that's it. I don't care! You give him back his underwear. You give him back the cushions. I've had enough of the bickering between you two. We all have! Now go get ready. I have this lot to sort out too. And neither of you are helping matters'!

They both left to their apartment, scoffing what Ross had said. But really they were angry at each other for getting in to trouble.

As they headed in, Chandler slammed the door, staring at the back of Joey's head. 'Well bloody done Joey. You couldn't grow up and given me the chair. You had to get Ross angry at us'.

Joey who had been heading for his room turned to face him. 'Oh come on. You were getting riled over a chair. A chair Chandler. It's not even yours. Besides you took my underwear. That's just plain spiteful'.

Chandler got right into Joey's face. 'Spiteful! You took the cushions. Then! You took all of my clothes. I had every right to do what I did. And yet you still stand there with all my clothes on! I don't know why I care about you, when you just act this way. I've had enough'.

Joey looked angered and hurt. 'Well same here! For weeks you've been awful to me. And yet half the time, I don't think you are even aware of what you say to me. I care about you too dude, but I can only take so much. I act this way because I don't know what else to do. Now just gimme my underwear. Your clothes are strangling me'!

'I've been horrible?! For weeks you've been giving me such a cold shoulder. You won't say why, you won't even talk to me. You just act childish. What am I supposed to say, when you act this way?! Now I want my clothes back and I want the cushions back'!

He lunged for Joey trying to get back his clothes back. Joey tried to knock his hands away. He shouted, 'Hey! Get off me'! But he kept grabbing at him.

Amongst the frustration of the fighting they knocked into the high chairs as they wrestled. They fought each other for dominance, falling to the floor Chandler on top as the tightness of all the trousers caused Joey to lose his balance. Lamps and tables went flying as they kept fighting. Joey trying to stop Chandler, as Chandler had been removing what jumpers and trousers off Joey he could get to.

Joey at this point had been focusing on not getting hurt to realize what was happening through the layers of trousers he could feel he had been growing hard. As had Chandler the friction of Chandler on top and Joey below was getting them horny. This greatly scared and shocked him. His arm swung out and caught Chandler on the cheek as he fell off Joey.

Joey had crawled backwards in fear of what happened. Chandler had turned him on. And he had done the same to him. A hand was over Joey's mouth trying to contain the shock. Chandler after falling off had stood up holding his cheek where a red welt was forming. It had hurt. It was only then he felt weird down below, and looked to see he was hard. _Oh My God! _was all he could think.

He looked to Joey who had been staring at his hard on too. Joey quickly turned his head his face red with embarrassment to look away. 'I'm so sorry'. He said between panting. Chandler looked at Joey completely. He was a mess his hair was all over the place, clothes were hanging off him, he looked scared and sad. But most of all he could see Joey was hard too. He had turned on Joey Tribbiani of all people.

Joey didn't know what to do. They had been fighting yes. But now they both were hard, he was so confused. He had previously said he cared for Chandler. He knew they were close, regardless of the fighting going on between them. That's when it came to him. He really cared for him, he just hadn't realized how far he did. The fighting had been their stupid way of not dealing with their feelings for each other. They were guys. They didn't think these things that far.

And most of all, he didn't want it to stop. He wanted more of Chandler. Right now. He stood up slowly, looking all the time at the ground. He walked over to Chandler. His hand lifted to Chandlers bruising cheek as he looked into his eyes.

Chandler could see the sorrow in Joey for hitting him, but he could see something else. Joey was still blushing. He realized Joey was still turned on. 'I'm so sorry, Chandler. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I care for you. I really care for you. I guess I just didn't realize it or want to acknowledge it. But I do. I want you. All of you'.

Joey leapt in, hands around Chandlers arms as he kissed him deeply. Passionately. Chandler could only stand there in shock as he was kissed by his best friend Joey. But he couldn't push away. Because he really wanted this too. He cared for Joey. He always had thought that Joey was cute, gay or not. He felt not just loved, but honored that someone like Joey could love him. He wanted Joey and he never wanted to let go.

He began passionately kissing back. His hands running through Joey's hair. The kiss was deep, Joey's tongue doing incredible things a Chandler could only moan in response. Joey moved to kiss Chandler on the neck where he felt euphoric. Joey was a god in making him feel this way. They began to rub their hard dicks together the friction building up. But Chandler could feel that Joey still had too many clothes on. Chandler smiled. It seemed that he would be getting his clothes back after all.

Meanwhile.

Ross had finally managed to get then all ready. Monica had sorted the message. Phoebe had a new dress on and Rachel and Ross had made up after his remarks. They were heading out the door, Ross saying, 'They better not still be arguing. If they ain't ready, we're leaving without them'. He headed for their door quickly as the taxis were waiting for them.

'Guys come on we got to go. Stop fight... Oh My God'. In front of the whole gang was Joey stripped of all but an open shirt, as he was kneeling in front of Chandler, who was sitting on the recliner, hands cradling Joeys head as Joey was sucking his dick.

Joey turned his head as he was bobbing away. Chandler also turned his head to see what the noise was. Seeing the gang staring at their revealing position, they jumped back covering themselves with articles of clothing that were thrown all across the apartment.

Chandler and Joey stood side by side wide eyed at the situation they found themselves in. They really didn't know what to say to the gang. They had only discovered this thing between themselves 15 minutes ago.

The gang didn't know what to say either. But they had seen it. They had seen how Joey looked as he had sucked Chandlers dick, had looked up at him in awe. They had seen how Chandler looked back in amazement of the feeling of the moment. How his friend could make him feel more wonderful than ever in his life.

They could see how disheveled they looked, hair askew and Joey's lips. They were red and swollen from all the sucking. Showing just how much they were going at it.

Joey tried to be brave, 'I erm. I can explain'. He looked so lost. Phoebe decided to help him.

'Well I think Joey and Chandler still have to make up for the arguing earlier on. Come on guys let's get to that party'. Monica and Rachel slowly left, still gawking at the discovery. Ross was frozen still. Phoebe began to push him out the door. As she turned back around she smiled. 'Glad you two are finally getting the hint. Now have fun and be safe. We'll see you guys tomorrow'.

And with that she shut the door, leaving two red faced and horny friends. Joey was staring at the door and Chandler the floor. They slowly looked at each other with little smiles on their faces and blushing all the while.

The clothes were flung aside as they grabbed for each other. Kissing passionately, they made their way towards Joey's bedroom. As he settled Chandler down tongues intertwined, they began getting horny again. Their hard on came back and they began to rub against each other.

A light bulb went off in Joey's head, parting and heading out the room again. Chandler watched as Joey locked the door. The thing they should have done in the first place. As Joey came back he smiled at Chandler. 'Let's continue where we were at'. As he gave him a loving deep slow kiss he then knelt between Chandlers legs hanging off the bed, as he took the large throbbing dick in his hand and slowly fed it back between his red wet lips.

There he went on to suck Chandler off, as they then rubbed against each other coming twice and lastly Joey fucking Chandler for the first time. They lay in each other's arms as they kissed each other falling asleep in the process. They could deal with the revelation in the morning. For now they just wanted to show each other how much they cared for one another. And how sorry they were for the whole couch incident.


End file.
